Hotel Transylvania: Furry love (Rewritten)
by Alpha Centauri9
Summary: It's been 10 years since the hotel was attacked by bella and his gang and ever since then Dennis has become a very powerful vampire, his powers are growing rapidly every day, but something else is growing inside Dennis and its aimed at someone very special to him. Rating will change the further the story goes. Rated T for now.
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

* * *

After Several years since the birth of Dennis , amazing things have happened. Dracula's father Vlad had finally accepted humans into his life once realizing that they were no longer the monster killing machines they once were and that monsters and humans can coexist without hostile interaction, but in order for him to realize this he had to witness his family being attacked by his own minions and once witnessing this he realized that they were the true monsters. Dennis who of which was still fang-less before being attacked; witnessed his best friend harmed by Bella which resulted in him having an outburst of rage causing his fangs to come out.

Ever since then the hotel has been a place where both monsters and humans can be at peace with one another. Over the course of years; Dennis on the other hand has become a tall and handsome vampire, while also becoming very powerful to. Due to him being a hybrid of both human and vampire, he could do things most full fledged vampires could not like being able to walk out and withstand the sunlight and also being able to adapt and learn his new powers faster than most vampires could, but something else was growing stronger in Dennis; something more powerful than his abilities and it was aimed at someone very special to him.

As years went by both Dennis and Winnie have become much closer than ever before and have become the best of friends; they've been through alot together and only now has their feelings for each other grown stronger than before. Will love blossom between the two? or has it already blossomed without them even realizing it?.

It is now that time again for monsters to take a break from the world dominated by humans and visit Hotel Transylvania; a place where they can truly act themselves. Dennis is thrilled with excitement because not only does this mean he would be able to see his friends and family once again, but he would also get to see a familiar furry face which belonged to a girl he treasured so deeply.

It all begins here on a clear and tranquil night and all the monsters are just arriving.

* * *

The hotel manager himself; Count Dracula had stepped foot in the lobby with great enthusiasm waiting to greet the monsters about to enter the door, he was also a bit frightened to the thought of being crushed by Big-foot again like he did last year; Big-Foot slipped on a trail of smile that was left by a blobby creature and fell on Dracula resulting in a bunch of broken bones for the vampire prince. He recovered not that long after due to the fast healing he had from being a vampire, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt... alot.

Stampedes of monsters charged through the hotel doors; Dracula started to lose count of how many were coming through the doors all at once. The monsters all headed towards the counter where the hotel staff could be found, all of which were mostly zombies that had an endless hunger for brains which wasn't a soothing thought for the humans that were vacationing there. "Yes, hello, how are you?" Drac said trying to greet as many guest as possible before finally bumping into a good friend of his; it was Frankenstein.

"Frank buddy, how are you?" Dracula asked happy to see his friend again, "Same as always" the blueish giant replied. Dracula then looked at a box which frank was holding. "Is your wife in there?" Dracula painfully asked, he thought Eunice was the most annoying thing that was ever created in a lab, but didn't want to inform Frank of this afraid it might hurt his feelings. To dracula's dismay a fingernail poked through the box and was cut open from the inside. A head appeared once the box was open, "Frank are we finally here" Eunice yelled in an annoying tone. Frank gave a nod and gave the box to one of the zombies so they could put her together which took them forever to do.

"So how have you been doing" Frank asked giving Dracula a pat on the back, "I'm good thank you" Dracula said giving a smile. Frankenstein then looked around the hotel looking for someone, "So how has Dennis been holding up?" Frank asked still looking for someone, presumably Dennis. Dracula gave a fangy smile and said "Pretty well, but i have to admit the boy is growing stronger with his abilities, it's like he is learning something new everyday, its beginning to stress me out because i have to teach the boy how to use them". Frankenstein nodded in agreement for he to has noticed this also. "So where is he anyway?" Frank asked. before the vampire could reply; Dennis was seen flying high above the guest's heads as a bat

Dennis was using his enhanced vision looking through the hundreds of monsters in the lobby, when he saw his grandfather he smiled and flew downwards towards him. He landed near him and transformed back into his human form before saying "Hey grandpa". Dracula noticed he was wearing the black cape that he had given him for his last birthday and smiled while greeting him back; Dennis then looked at Frank and waved at him; Frank smiled and asked "Hey how ya doin Dennis, you excited for the party?". Dennis lost his smile knowing what he was referring to. It was close to Dennis's 16th birthday and everybody was excited to celebrate it all except Dennis which he thought we was getting a little too old for it.

"Ya i guess" Dennis said shrugging his shoulders. Dracula noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice and quickly spoke, "hey lighten up, everybody is coming to celebrate it... even Winnie" Drac said teasing Dennis a bit; over the course of years Dracula started to realize Dennis would act weird when Winnie was around, 'he's a fool for her' he thought to himself. Dennis blushed slightly before a mysterious rumbling noise was heard and boy did everybody know what was coming; they were all too familiar with the noise. A stampede of werewolves rushed through the doors, immediately causing havoc in the hotel. Dracula couldn't help but to facepalm himself, he then yelled out in anger "knock it off before i turn you all into carpets!". Dennis could not help but to laugh, but not at what his grandfather said, but at the wolf-pup peeing on the sofa.

"Housekeeping!" Dracula yelled. not long after he said that a group of witches went straight to work on cleaning the mess the werewolves were making. Both Wayne and Wanda entered the hotel together looking disappointed at their kids, "kids we talked about this, you're only suppose to wreck our house and leave everyone else's alone!" Wayne said simply giving up. Winnie was right behind them laughing at what her brothers were doing,"You'd think the older they get they more mature they would be" she said to herself. she started to look around for Dennis who she eventually found; Dennis saw her to and the two gazed at each other.

Dennis's heart pounded at the sight of her and he couldn't control it, he started observe her and couldn't help but to think she was beautiful. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a skull on it similar to the one she wore as a kid, she also wore a collar that Dennis gave her as a gift, she was taller now to, but not as tall as Dennis; he beat her by an inch or two. Winnie got on all fours and locked on to Dennis and sprinted towards him. He knew exactly what she was going to do so he ran for it as fast as he could trying to prevent from being tackled to the ground. Winnie noticed and started to laugh while accelerating her speed.

Dracula noticed the two running off together and could not help but to smile as he knew exactly what was going on and what it will lead to.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

* * *

(11 years ago, 1 day after Bella's attack)

"Zing zing?" a voice said as the room's door open slightly. It was Dennis's room who Dennis himself was in, he was practicing his new found powers and was overwhelmed by excitement at all he could do. Dennis was flying around his room as a bat and was laughing enthusiastically. Once he heard the nickname that only one person called him he immediately knew who it was. It was his best friend Winnie who of which seemed super excited to see him. Dennis transformed back to normal in front of Winnie and gave her a giant smile for he was happy to see her too.

Before Dennis could even say hello the werewolf lunged at him tackling him to the ground and began to soak his face. Without any outside force to stop Winnie it took her longer to quit. Dennis could only sit there and take it for he was pinned down. Once Winnie felt she had given him enough affection she picked herself up off of him and allowed him to stand up". Dennis picked himself up and rubbed his face, wiping the saliva Winnie had left on him. "Dennis I love you my zing!" Winnie yelled as she pulled Dennis in for a tight hug, "hey Winnie" Dennis replied hugging her back.

"So how are you liking your new vampire powers Dennis?" Winnie asked not letting go of Dennis, "Its awesome Winnie, I can do a lot of cool things now, want me to show you?" Dennis asked excitedly. Winnie nodded and let go of Dennis, Dennis then took a deep breath and raised his hand at Winnie, he focused on her and tried to lift her off the ground. Winnie began to laugh once she noticed her feet being disconnected with the floor. Dennis was trying as hard as he could, but to his dismay, he lost focus and dropped Winnie. Luckily she was not that far off the ground. "Ow" Winnie said hitting the floor; Dennis gasped and asked "I'm sorry Winnie are you ok?. Winnie looked at him and smiled, "that was cool!" she yelled. Dennis felt relieved now that he knows she wasn't hurt.

Winnie stood up and asked Dennis a question that has been on her mind since he got his fangs. "Dennis?" she said, "Yes Winnie" Dennis replied. Winnie then stepped closer to Dennis, "how did you get your fangs?" she asked, "what do you mean?" Dennis replied. Winnie then smiled at him, "I thought you needed to be scared for your vampire fangs to come out, were you scared of Bella?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, "no!" Dennis said loudly, "I saw him throw you and... it made me angry inside and they just came out" Dennis said.

Winnie then ran up to Dennis and pulled him in for another hug. "And then you saved me!" Winnie said squeezing Dennis. Dennis started to blush slightly and said, "I will never let anybody hurt you" Dennis said returning the hug. From those words, something sparked in Winnie, she pushed Dennis to the ground and pounced on him. Dennis was expecting to be licked again but wasn't. Instead, Winnie tilted her head down and placed her lips on his on the cheek.

It was quick and subtle and before Dennis could say anything; Winnie darted out of his room presumably from shyness. Dennis touched his cheek and smiled.

* * *

(Present day)

Dennis was running as fast as he could, but it didn't matter; Winnie, on all fours, was simply faster than he was. Dennis eventually slowed down not only from exhaustion, but he kinda wanted her to tackle him. It didn't take long before he felt a pair of furry arms wrap around him, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by the werewolf. Winnie gazed at him with a toothy smirk, "gotcha" she yelled. Dennis smiled and attempted to try and push her off of him, for he knew what was coming next. Winnie smiled and laughed as she lowered her head and starting licking his face. "Stop it!" Dennis said laughing. It took over a minute for Winnie to stop and realize she was getting carried away. She then picked herself up quickly.

Dennis who of which also picked himself up looked at Winnie and started to blush from the shower of affection he had received from her. Winnie couldn't help but blush and look away from shyness after realizing she had soaked his face. "h..hey Winnie" Dennis said slightly studdering, "h.. hey Dennis" Winnie replied turning her head back towards Dennis. Dennis noticed Winnie's face was fiercely tinged pink and started to smile.

Dennis stepped back a bit wanting to give each other some room but was quickly pulled in for a furry hug. "Happy birthday Dennis, I missed you!" Winnie said hugging Dennis tightly. "I... missed.. you too... Winnie" Dennis said trying to gasp for air. Winnie may be very light, but she was very strong. It may have hurt a little, but Dennis didn't mind for he kinda liked her fur brushing up against him. Winnie eventually let go of Dennis and laughed at what she did, "Sorry Dennis" she said giggling. Dennis only returned a smile and said, "you're fine". "So how has my best friend been doing?" Winnie asked.

"I've been doing fine, but it has been a little rough with learning all these new powers" Dennis said rubbing his head. "You will get the hang of it, I'm sure of it," Winnie said with a giant smile on her face. "Thanks, how have you been doing?," Dennis asked, "I've been sort of fine too, it's just hard dealing with all of my brothers," Winnie said giggling. Dennis knew exactly what she was talking about for he knew they are hard to deal with. "Yep I mean, they do wreck the hotel every year which leaves me with a grumpy Vampa" Dennis said laughing.

Winnie giggled a bit and stared into Dennis's eyes; Dennis did the same but in her's. It was awkward silence for a nearly a minute with the two gazing at each other. Their hearts beating hard wanted to tell each other the entrenched feelings they felt for one another. Winnie quickly broke the gaze and tried to come up with something to talk about to avoid the silence. She then noticed the cape Dennis was wearing. "Hey Dennis is that the cape uncle drac gave you?" she asked sort of admiring it.

Dennis nodded, "Yep, do I look cool in it?" he asked wanting to know if it impresses her. Winnie looked at it and nodded. "Hey now I can do an impression of my grandpa," Dennis said giggling, he then wrapped the cape around the front of his body, only allowing half of his face to be visible. "I am count Draculaaa blah blah blah, look into my eyes and you must do everything I tell you to do," Dennis said stepping closer to Winnie. Winnie couldn't help but start giggling, "you are now under my control!" Dennis said giggling also.

Winnie then got an idea and ran up to Dennis, she untied and took his cape off and put in on herself, she then did a little spin and smiled at Dennis. "Look good?" she asked smirking. Dennis gazed at her as she placed her hand on her hip and smiled, "You look... pretty... I mean um..." Dennis said becoming red-faced.

Winnie laughed and wrapped her arms around Dennis, "You're silly" she said fluttering her eyes at him, which she seemed unaware that she was even doing. Dennis couldn't help but blush which was far from unnoticeable. Before Winnie could say anything else she heard a voice from afar, it was her mother Wanda, she was calling for her. "I have to go; Dennis do you think we could hang out later?" she asked as she took off the cape and returned it to Dennis, "Absolutely" Dennis replied.

Winnie turned around to take off after hearing his answer, but something stopped her, she turned around to look at Dennis who was confused on why she stopped, she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for telling me I'm pretty" she said as she got on all fours and sped away. Dennis touched where she kissed him and blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lobby, Dennis's human grandparents have arrived. Johnny was excited to see his parents again while Mavis, not so much. "Mom!, Dad!" Johnny yelled with excitement, "Johnny how are you?" Linda asked happy to see her son again. "I'm pretty chill, was your trip here alright?" Johnny asked in a laid back manner, "No it was terrible! the banshee's were screaming here the entire why on the bus" she said rubbing her ears. "Ya they can be loud, but you will get used to it," Johnny said.

Johnny looked behind his mother to see four new people walking towards them. He recognized them to be his parents next door neighbors which were really good friends of theirs. "Eric! Jammie!" Johnny yelled, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked surprised they came. "Were on vacation and wanted to try something new," Eric said looking around the place, "Well welcome to Hotel Transylvania," he said enthusiastically.

Johnny noticed the two kids standing next to them and recognized them also. One was a boy named Michelle and the other was a girl named Jenna which both of them were near the same age as Dennis. When Dennis went to visit his grandmother he became acquainted with the two and has been friends with them for a very long time. "Hey I hope you have fun here at the hotel, there is a lot of cool stuff to do here, I know you will like it," Johnny said to both of them. "Dad, can I go look around?" Michelle asked his father.

"Sure just don't get eaten," Eric said teasingly. The son then sped off and started to explore the hotel that which fascinated him so much; Jenna, on the other hand, wanted to go see her friend Dennis. "Hey, do you know where Dennis is?" Jenna asked Johnny, "No sorry, he's probably in his room or something" Johnny replied, "Where is that?" she asked. Johnny then told her the directions before Jenna sped off wanting to find her friend, for she has become very fond of Dennis over the years too.

* * *

Note: Sorry for that long wait I had to deal with school stuff. Sorry if I made any mistakes this chapter, I'll fix them if I made any. Also, I wanted to know if you guys want this to involve some Sexual stuff later on in the chapters becuase if so I'll change the rating.


	3. A Gift

Chapter 3: A Gift

* * *

"Yes mom?" Winnie asked running up to her mother, "Winnie hun could you please take your bags to your room?" Wanda asked handing Winnie's bags to her. Winnie grabbed the bags and took off towards her room.

Winnie was running as fast as she could before turning around a corner to bump into someone and knocking them over. "Hey watch it!" she screamed, "I'm so sorry are you ok!?" Winnie asked offering her hand. The girl accepted and was pulled up by Winnie. Winnie then looked at her wondering who she had bumped into but failed to recognize her. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Winnie asked the girl who was rubbing her head from the fall. "My name is Jenna and yes I'm fine" she said, "I'm Winnie," Winnie replied.

Jenna gestured for a handshake and Winnie accepted, "Nice to meet you Winnie, hey do you know where Dennis's room is, I'm kinda lost" Jenna asked. Winnie raised her eyebrow and asked, "Why? are you a friend of his". Jenna nodded and said, "Yes I've been his friend since I was like six, he use to come to my house when he visited his grandparents". Winnie's confused look then faded away "oh well in that case". Winnie then gave Jenna more simplistic directions than johnny had given her, which is one of the reasons she got lost.

"Thanks, maybe we can talk later and get to know each other," she said, "Sure" Winnie replied. Jenna then darted off towards Dennis's room while Winnie just picked her bags back up and headed towards her room.

Once Winnie reached her room she shut the door and placed a bag on her bed and started to empty its contents, she pulled out a couple of shirts before reaching a neckless at the bottom of the bag, it was a heart-shaped neckless Dennis had given to her as a gift of their friendship. She smiled at it thinking of Dennis. She wrapped the neckless around her neck and walked up to a mirror, she smiled thinking of the memory when he gave it to her.

* * *

(6 years ago)

"Hehe," Dennis laughed as he hid around a corner. he peeked around the corner to see if he could spot someone, a someone that was chasing him. When he observed the area he failed to see anyone and became nervous of the whereabouts of his chaser. "Gotta hide, gotta hide" Dennis repeated to himself darting off into a room. He spotted a chest and thought it would be a perfect spot to hide in, he climbed into it and closed the lid. "I hope she doesn't find me in here" Dennis whispered.

He was in there for only about 3 minutes before hearing a loud yell. "Found you!" the voice yelled. Dennis looked up to see the lid open and a set of purple eyes gazed at him; It was Winnie. She gave a toothy smirk and jumped in the chest with Dennis and began licking him all over and while pinned down and unable to move, Dennis was forced to endure all of it.

"Cut it out Winnie!" Dennis yelled. Winnie stopped and gazed at him,"what? you don't like it" Winnie said teasing. Dennis blushed a bit but didn't say anything, for he did like it, but didn't want to say it.

"Let me out" Dennis requested, "Fine" Winnie replied. The two then jumped out of the chest and walked out of the room. "How did you find me?" Dennis asked giggling. Winnie smirked and said, "I can smell your scent from a mile away". Winnie then took a whiff of Dennis's scent and said, "Smell's good", Dennis Laughed at that. "So what do you want to do now my zing?" Winnie asked ready to play. Dennis started to contemplate on what to do next before reaching into his pocket to feel a box. "oh ya I forgot" he said to himself.

"Hey Winnie?," Dennis said pulling out the box. Winnie raised her eyebrow "Yes Dennis?". Dennis then handed Winnie the box to which Winnie responded by smiling. "What is this?" she asked. Dennis then open the box and pulled out a heart-shaped neckless, "it's a token of our friendship" he said handing Winnie the neckless. She grabbed it and held it up to look at it, she loved it.

"You have been my friend for as long as I can remember, you mean a lot to me and I wanted to show it," Dennis said in a nervous tone. Winnie placed the neckless around her neck and asked, "Look good?". Dennis gazed at her and replied, "Beautiful".

Winnie blushed fiercely and walked up to Dennis. "Can I give you a gift?" she asked as she fluttered her eyes, "you don't have to give me anything," Dennis said backing up a bit. Winnie grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, which shocked Dennis.

Winnie puckered her lips up and tried to place them on Dennis's, but before she could; Dennis who was nervous and afraid of this pressure, turned into a mouse similar to what his mother could do and crawled away. "Zing zing wait, I'm sorry!" Winnie yelled afraid she messed up.

Winnie stood there watching him crawl away. Once he was gone she looked at the neckless that he'd given her and smiled and said, "one day".

* * *

(Present day)

Jenna was almost at Dennis's room before seeing a figure rush pass her and halting itself to turn around. It was Dennis who had a shocked look on his face, "Jenna?" he said with one eyebrow raised. Jenna smiled and ran up towards him to give him a hug, "Hey Dennis!" she said squeezing him. Dennis returned the hug, but quickly let go, "what are you doing here?" he asked confused, "oh this year we decided to spend out vacation here" Jenna said enthusiastically.

"That's awesome!" Dennis yelled, "now I can show you all the cool things I use to tell you about". When Dennis hung out with Jenna and her brother, he would always tell them the cool things the hotel had to offer and now that they are here, Jenna wants to explore everything. "Oh you're going to love it here, this will be your best vacation yet," Dennis said.

"Ya the place looks really cool, when I got here I was astonished at how big this place was! You weren't lying on that part" Jenna said giggling, "Oh if you thought that was cool wait until you see the rest" Dennis replied. Jenna then smiled and said, "do you think you could tour me around the place, Dennis?". "Sure thing! I've got nothing else better to do, before I saw you I was just going to hang out in my room" Dennis said giggling.

Dennis then grabbed Jenna's arm and pulled her off into a random direction, "come on I'll show you around the place and let you meet a couple of my monster friends" he said excitedly. "Ok," Jenna said laughing.

* * *

Note: Sorry for yet another long wait, School work and stuff holds me back. Do you guys mind if I add some of my own monsters?

Sorry for any errors, I'll fix them later


	4. New Friends

Chapter 4: New friends

* * *

Dennis ran as fast as he could towards the lobby with Jenna not that far behind them. Once they reached where they were going, Dennis used his enhanced vision to scout the area for his friends, within a time-span of only seconds he found a couple of them sitting in the lobby chatting with each other. "Come on I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Dennis said tugging Jenna's arm.

Dennis's friends noticed him walking towards them and smiled. Jenna gazed at the creatures Dennis called friends and started to become a little nervous at the sight of them, she gripped Dennis's arm as observed the monsters. She started with one that seemed the most terrifying to her, it was a male lizard-like creature that had green scaled skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws that seemed like they could tear through anything, he also wore a black T-Shirt with a snake on it. It was the most menacing thing she has ever laid eyes on.

Jenna then gazed at the other monster but wasn't scared at all of it, simply because it looked just like a human, He was also a male and wore a grey long sleeve shirt and had brown hair, but there was one thing that caught Jenna's attention about this boy, he seemed to not have any pupils, his eyes were pure white. "'is he blind?" Jenna thought to herself.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Dennis asked approaching his friends, "Hey Dennis" the two of them said at the same time, "Jenna meet my two best buds" Dennis said waving his arms towards them. Jenna didn't know what to say for she was still a bit nervous, so she stood silent. "This is Dylan," Dennis said pointing at the lizard-like creature, 'and this is Centauri," he said pointing at the other boy. "nice to meet you," Jenna said gripping on to Dennis's shoulder.

Dennis noticed this and smiled at her, "You don't have to be scared Jenna, they aren't going to hurt you" Dennis said giggling. "Yea we don't bite," Dylan said showing all of his sharp teeth which didn't sooth Jenna one bit. Centauri sighed and shut Dylans mouth and greeted Jenna with a handshake, "nice to meet you Jenna" he said. Jenna accepted the handshake and smiled, "nice to meet you too" she said.

Jenna gazed into Centauri's eyes and couldn't help but to get lost in them, Centauri returned the gaze with one eyebrow raised and smiled. Jenna eventually caught herself and blushed, "I..Im sorry it's just that your eyes, what's up with them?" she asked. Centauri giggled a bit and spoke, "It's just how they are, all of my species have eyes like this" he said.

Jenna raised her eyebrow confused, "your species? you look human" she said, "I may appear human but that's not what I am," he said, "What are then?" Jenna asked more intrigued. Centauri's smile faded away and backed away a bit, "I don't really want to talk about it, let's just say you'd like me better in this form" he said.

Jenna wanted to say more but she could see that he didn't want to discuss anymore about it. Dennis then looked at the time and back at Jenna, "Hey Jenna how about you hang out with my friends for a bit and they will show you around the place, plus you can get to know them better" Dennis said, "ok I guess" Jenna replied. With those words, Dennis nodded and turned into a bat and flew off.

Jenna then looked at the two monsters and stood frozen not knowing what to say. "Come on," Dylan said, "We will show you around the place". Centauri could see Jenna still didn't feel too comfortable about all this and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, you don't have to worry about a thing" he said trying to sooth her, "I'm sorry it's just that I've never been around other monsters before" Jenna said, "you're fine, you'll get used to us" Dylan said taking the lead. "I guess," Jenna said. With those last words, the two monsters darted off with Jenna right behind them.

* * *

Dennis flew as fast as he could throughout the hotel before reaching a door and transforming back into his original form. He knocked on the door and waited for a second before the little voodoo head that was hanging on the door knob spoke to him, "hey Dennis, what are you doing?" it asked, "nothing just here to see Winnie" Dennis replied. The little head smirked and said, "That's nice, you know she loves it when you stop by". Dennis didn't say anything but only blushed slightly.

The door was then opened by a familiar furry face. "Hey Winnie you doing anything?" Dennis asked. Winnie didn't say anything but only pulled Dennis in for a hug in which Dennis returned one back. "I'm not doing anything, why, do you want to hang out?" Winnie asked.

"I'd like that," Dennis said giggling. The two of them sat there for a moment before Dennis spoke and broke the silence, "umm Winnie, you can let go now" Dennis said. Winnie quickly, yet hesitantly let go. "Sorry Dennis" Winnie said laughing awkwardly, "You're fine," he said giggling back. "So what do you want to do?" Winnie asked with her hands behind her back, "I don't know, maybe we can walk around the hotel?" Dennis suggested, "I have an idea, and it involves your birthday gift," she said smiling.

"Sure but my birthday is tomorrow" Dennis pointed out, "Yes I know but I wanted to give you my gift early," Winnie said. Dennis thought about it for a second and then replied, "I don't know Winnie shouldn't you wait until tomorrow". Winnie didn't like what she heard and began to pout, "please," she said as she began giving Dennis puppy eyes. Dennis couldn't resist those eyes so he gave a sigh and said, "fine".

Winnie gave a gigantic smiled and launched herself towards Dennis, knocking him over. She began to lick him a couple times for enjoyment. Dennis laughed and gently pushed Winnie away to avoid getting his face wet. "Alright, come with me and I'll show you where it is," Winnie said pushing herself off Dennis. Dennis didn't say anything, but only get up and follow his furry friend.

* * *

Note: Sorry if there are any errors, I'll get to them later.


	5. Update

Update

* * *

Hello readers.

I've received many messages asking if I'm ever going to continue the story. My answer is "yes" I am certainly going to finish the story.

Why haven't I updated in awhile?: Becuase I've been studying hard for my EOC that is coming up. School is my primary obligation at the moment and I need to focus on just that for now. Once I am finished with everything, you can expect a lot more updates and new stories.

Have I thought about what I'm going to add into the story?: Indeed, I have thought about it. I've also made the decision not to make this story sexual in any way, for there are already a whole bunch of them. This story will only focus on "love", not "lust".

When will I start updating again?: I'd say in about a couple of weeks.

Remember this, if you have any ideas you would like to add to the story, I wouldn't mind adding them for you.

Thank you for your patience and support of the story

\- Alpha Centauri


End file.
